War in the past
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: This story is about how the Gundam Piolets have to fight OZ... but OZ tricks them and sends them back in time and now the sailor scouts have to fight this war... What will they do?? Please R/R Its not heard


Disclaimer I do not in any way shape or for own the fallowing shows, or plan to. Sailor Moon

A/N I do own true heart so don't take her.!!!! Question comments flames etc. sign the review or Email me at sailorm@aug.com Now Enjoy!!!!!!

It was a nice day and it was also the first day of school. I was on my way and I missed the bus. I had to run to school that day and for some reason I made it right on time. Since it was the first day we didn't know what our classes would be so I waited for school to start? There were some new kids at the school that seemed to be waiting as well. I ran right into one of them and expected to hear watch where you're going, but to my surprise they said nothing. I didn't think too much about it and thought they were just some lost deaf kids, but it wasn't until the first day assembly that I found out who they were and that they were not deaf or blind. When I heard these words I was not sure what to think. One of them came up and asked if I happened to be Sailor Moon in her civilian form. I jumped as I heard these words whispered. "Latter I need to listen to this." I said trying to be polite.

"See you then kid. I sure hope you are." He says and then he sits behind me as if he was waiting for me. 

"Just who are you anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Heero Yuy." The boy told me still behind me and some of the other new kids took the seats along side him.

After the assembly ended Heero tapped me on the shoulder like he had before and asked. I stood up and acted like I didn't hear me, but I took his arm and tried to lead him to a place where we could talk. It didn't work and students were pushing me from all directions. I knew I couldn't talk to him then. I had to go to see the sponsors for the 11th grade and then in time left go to my first class. My best friend was going to the same and class and I knew I could report this new kid to her and worn her to watch out he might be trouble. 

After school I saw Heero again and this time I could talk to him. "Why do you want to if I am Sailor Moon or not?" I asked as soon as I could get to a safe place in order to talk to him.

I need your help if you are please." He told as I started toward the bus.

"What is the mater?" I asked getting the on the bus.

"I'm not sure, but I was told to look for Sailor Moon." He said.

"Where do you come from?" I asked and at the same time I could feel the driver give me a look.

"What's he doing on this bus, he doesn't belong here." The driver informed me.

"I know that but this could be a life or death situation." I told the driver coldly.

"Go sit down then." The driver told us.

Little did know this his friend were on the bus too. It wasn't until I got to my stop that I knew this. I wouldn't have known it if the driver hadn't asked me if all 5 of these boys were getting off with me. I didn't know what to say, but Heero tells that this will be fine and he gets off my case.

At home I walk in and call to my mom to inform her that I am and ask what is for dinner. When there is no response I start to search the house, but I can't find anyone, and there always has to be someone at home for Cassie. The thing I can't find her either. This is strange. I told my as I returned to the living room. "Can someone tell me if you see any cars in the driveway?" I asked. 

"No, I don't see anything." Anther boy said coming out my mom's room.

"Something's up can any of you tell me anything?" I asked.

"Lets start by telling me your names." I added.

"You already know mine." Heero said.

"Well my name is Katra Reba Winner." The boy that also told me he didn't see anything in the driveway.

"Hay, my name is Doe Maxwell nice to meet you kid." Anther boy told me.

"And I am Troa Barton. Do you what is going on?" Anther boy wanted to know.

"No clue, by the way my name is Wofay." Yet anther boy said. 

"Well, I guess I can tell you what you want to know about me. Yes, Heero I am Sailor Moon in her civilian form. I know is sounds weird, but I came from the moon. Therefore I got the name Sailor Moon." I told them at last.

"Can you really help us?" Heero asked.

"Come on Heero she doesn't know what is wrong. So can you ask her that?" Doe told him sounding a lot like Raye and me when we fight.

""It's all right. I can help, but it is lot harder when I don't know what's wrong." I told them.

"I'm home, Sorry Ginny I didn't know we had company." Rinni said slamming the front door.

"That's all right Rinni, I didn't Know it either until after school, when they got on the bus today. Now go upstairs and change your clothes." I told her.

"Who is she?" Troa asked.

"That is Rinni and she is also Sailor Minnie Moon anther Sailor Scout." I told him.

"You mean to say you're not the only Sailor Scout." Doe asked.

"No, of chores not. They're at least nine or ten of us." I said.

"What is for dinner?" Rinni asked coming down the stairs.

"I don't know but I will go check and see what I can make." I told her getting up and going into the kitchen. 

"Hi, I'm Rinni, what's going on?" Rinni asked.

"No, but I think there is more to this then meets the eye. Think you can help." Heero wanted to know.

"Sure and I'm sure Sailor Moon would help you too." Rinni replied.

"Looks like I'll have order something. Anything you boys want unparticular?" I asked coming out of the Kitchen.

"What do you normally do in this case?" Troa asked.

"Get dominos pizza." Rinni shouted and then she started jumping.

"That's fine with me." Heero said and with that Rinni ran into the kitchen and came back with the number.

"Wait we haven't heard from the others yet." I told her when she handed it to me.

"What kind do you get?" Troa asked.

"Pepperoni!" Rinni was shoving the card farther into my hand until I took it.

"Go for it seems like Rinni is getting hungry." Katra told me.

"Your right, do the rest of you agree?" I asked heading for the phone.

Once\ we had dinner we sat down and I began to think of sleeping arrangements. I knew the most we could fit in the house at one time was 5. I could get 6 if let Rinni sleep in bed with me, but after the first time I didn't want to repeat that. I got up from the couch were I had been sitting and started looking for the clean blankets. I had to put all of them in the washer and start it. I think Heero noticed that something was wrong, because came to help me and asked if something was wrong. "That goes without saying doesn't it." I said.

"What's on your mind Sailor Moon?" He asked taking my hand.

"I want to help you and your friends but I don't know what to do. Looks I'll have call on the other scout for advice." I told him.

"Is it too late to get a hold of them?" He asked.

"No, look like I'll have to call a meeting." I said leaving the laundry room with Heero right behind me.

"Listen Rinni we are going to have a sailor scout meeting at the temple." I told her.

"Lets move I'll call the girls on the way." I said.

"Good idea we can talk." Heero said. 

"We had better go as the scouts, Moon Prism Power." Rinni said and transformed.

" For once your right, that's a good idea, Moon Cosmic Power. I said also transforming. 

I gave the same message to the other and as always Raye had to give me one of her famous comments. When we arrived at the temple the others girls were already there and for once they listened to me. I expected to hear anther a comment from Raye, but she said nothing and let me talk for once. "Now that you mention it there is something going on and I had a vision about it."" Raye said after hearing our story.

"I would like to stay here and learn more about this place." Troa said after looking around the temple.

"Love to have you could always use a hand with the chores." Raye said excited.

"So what about your vision, Mars we need to focus on that." Mercury said getting us back on topic.

"Well it was about 5 boys who came from the future much like Rinni did, but not the same year like Rinni." Mars said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you know came from a future a thousand years from now and these boys in my vision came from father in the future but not in the same way as Rinni." Mars told us.

Then how did they get here and who are they?" I asked.

"They are sitting in the room with us and how they got here I don't know. That part is not clear, I will have to ask the fires guidance for this one." She said before telling us we should go home.

"I have some room at my house if any of you need a place to sleep." Venous anoused.

"That would be great I think it might help Sailor Moon out." Katra said.

"I think we can help too. The others said offering to help, and soon I was left with Rinni and Heero.

At home I prepared the couch for whoever wanted it and then worked on bottom bunk in my room. I thought it would be best to leave the other room alone for now. It was the longest night of my life or so I thought. I couldn't sleep, but Rinni had no problem.

The next morning I over slept and missed the bus again that week, so I had to run. I would have slept all day if Rinni hadn't started begging me for something. Little did I know Heero was already up and he fixed himself and us something to eat? "Come on I have to get Rinni off to school and then we have get to school ourselves." I said.

"I'll take Rinni so you can get to school." Heero offered.

"Thanks, you've been a big help to me." I said just before running out the door

"Late again Ginny." Miss Fonda said when I walked in the door.

"Sorry about that I missed the bus this morning." I said.

"Go sit and get out your book and turn to page 34. We will read the story and answer the questions at the end. " She said starting class.

Just as class is getting started Heero walks in and Miss Fonda doesn't say anything to him. Instead she looked at me as if I did something wrong. I thought that she wasn't there yesterday or something. I had 2 classes back 2 back with the same teacher and I liked her. She didn't say anything about Heero or look like she wanted too. She just told him to take a seat and wormed him that she didn't like people sitting in back four desks. I was surprised to hear the others in hall. I thought that they would stay with the other scouts. I guess they entered our school on some new program I didn't know about yet so I didn't think too much about it. It was the same with my last teacher and that ended school for that day.

After school I went back to the temple to see if anything new had come up since last night and came up with nothing. I decided to go home and see what I could on my own. Before I could get their some strange person came up to me and asked if I had seen any gundom pilots around here. "Sir I don't know what your talking about." I told him/her.

"You know if you lie to an Oz officer it can mean death, so you'd better tell me the truth kid. The stranger warned me with a much stronger tone this time.

"I am telling you the truth. I don't know what you're talking about. I said starting to run.

I kept running until I could find a place to transform. I finally made it home and Heero and Rinni were waiting for me. When they saw me I could tell they were shocked. I sat down and told them the story of what happened to me on the way home from the temple. "Are you alright Sailor Moon?" Rinni asked after I had finished my story.

"I think so but these people or person sounds like they mean business." I said.

"I think there is something you should know\ about my friends and me." Heero said.

"What is wrong? Do you know about this Oz organization?" I asked scared for Heero and his friends.

"Yes, they want us dead and they will do anything to get the job done, even it means getting other people involved and even killing them too. Just because we pilot these suits called gundoms and want to stop them from taking control of our home in outer space." He said taking my hand. 

"I will help you and your friends fight this new enemy. I can even the other scouts to help me." I said taking his with both of mine.

"Thanks for your Sailor Moon I knew I could count on you." Heero said.

"Now we have to find out just how many of these solders followed you here and you got here." Rinni said like an expert.

"Let call anther meeting I think the other scouts should hear this." I said.

With that I started toward the door and the other followed. I did the same as I had done the first time, but I was the only one the had transformed for safety reasons. We had a rather short meeting this time because it seams that other scouts were told before we got there. Now it all made since or was starting too at least. We had something to go on send s a name. We all agreed to keep an ear out for trouble and as usual Raye had to comment about something and it always seamed to do with me.

After the meeting Heero Rinni and I returned home and this time we were safe. I made something to eat for dinner and we had a nice qYuyt evening. Before bed I decided it was safe for me to change back. It was same for the next morning and I thought that stranger from yesterday was just a figment of my imagination or something. I made to school on time for a change and before 3rd block had even started we were called to auditory for anther assembly and I thought this was strange so I excused myself early and transformed before going. The teacher didn't think too much about me they thought I was a new student that came late or some new my secret One of the teacher that new my secret asked me what is going on. "It's a long story I can tell you later if you have time." I whispered.

"Alright see me 4b." The teacher told me. 

It didn't take long to get started and as soon as I heard the word Oz I jumped out of my seat and started to say something but thought better. That was until the man stated his purpose for being here on the 3rd day of school. Then I new something was wrong and had to do something about it. I jumped up again and started running up front to stop him Before I could get all the way up there I was stopped in my tracks by anther solder. "Where do you think your going Sailor Moon?" The solder that stopped asked.

"To stop him and there is nothing you can do about it." I told him knocking him to the side and making it up front this time.

"Stop right there I will not let hurt those kids. There is nothing wrong with what they are doing. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shell punish you." I said

"How do you know that sailor brat?" The mars asked

"I have talked to the boys you speak of and they told me everything. I said as I did so the speaker grabbed me again this time. I used my special power to brake away this and prepared to use the moon specter against the evil soldier. But before I could do anything all of them left as if they knew what I could do.

"Care explains just what is going on Sailor Moon." Mr. Crozer asked or rather instructed.

"Sorry for that interruption everyone, but those people want nothing more than to kill anisent people. I can assure that The Scouts and I have everything control. Thank you for your time" I said and returned to my seat.

"Now students and staff return to class and lets hope nothing like that will happen again." Mr. Crosier said and with that we returned to class.

When we returned the bell for 4b had just so I asked my teacher if I could go Dee the teacher who asked me to see her later and she said I could. It didn't take long and I didn't miss very much class. Heero seemed to be concerned and asked to talk to me on the bus. I said I would and that was the end of that for now.

When school ended, Heero dragged me to the bus stop giving him more time to talk to me. "Is everything alright?" I asked as soon as we stopped running.

"No, things are getting worse and I fear that you and the scouts will be dragged into this war." Heero said.

"What ever happens I will face it and fight if I have too?" I assured him.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, I somehow new I could count on you." He said.

With that we tried to get on with our lives. However, this didn't last very long, and somehow I knew it. Heero came into my room and asked if he could talk to me again and that is when I knew something was wrong. He didn't have to say anything for me to know. I transformed and followed him out. There was a strange man holding Rinni and Heero said he didn't recognize this man. "Let her go!" I shouted, but he didn't seem to listen.

"You can't stop me Sailor Moon, and if you try this little girl will be killed." The stranger warned.

"Don't underestimate me Mr. I will set her free and in the name of the moon I shell punish you." I said.

Hold it, you have to go through us before will let you take her. We are the Sailor Scouts and in the name of our respective planets we shell punish you." The other girls shouted in unison.

"What there's more of you annoying scouts and you think you can stop me." The evil soldier said threading.

"Sure can Mars Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars shouted almost hitting Rinni.

"Be careful I'm up here!" Rinni cried. 

"Venous love chain encircles" Sailor Venous said and with those words a bright chain appears and pulls Rinni free.

"Omae o kerosu." Heero said pulling out a gun and aiming for the soldier's heart, but then he backs off. "It's your turn Sailor Moon."

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack" I said and deliver a very heard punch to the enemy that knocked into Jupiter who in turn threw the man over a nearby fence.

"Is everyone all right now?" Sailor True Heart asked once she noticed that everyone was silent.

"Yes, we are thanks, Hay Norissa Want to go out for Pizza?" Rinni answered for all of us.

"Rinni we had pizza for dinner the night before last, so we're not going to have it again so soon." I said sweat dropping.

"Can someone clue me in on what's going on?" Sailor True Heart asked changeing subjects completely.

"Sure let's all take turns. Heero you go first." I said volunteering Heero to go first since he seemed to have the most information.

"All right, there is this organization called OZ who's objective is to take control of the space colonies in the year AC (After Colony) 195. I hear the trouble started in the Year AC 175 when the leader of the colonies was killed by OZ" Heero began but was interrupted.

"Ya, that's right, but 20 years later mobile suits called Gundams, were sent to Earth to stop and destroy the organization." Duo broke in.

"As for why were here now is a mystery to us." Quatre added.

"Well we must be here for some reason, maybe it was just to meat the sailor scouts and see how they handle OZ." Trowa commented.

"What that sounds nuts! Do you think Sailor Pluto has anything to do with this? I wondered shouting .

"Calm down sailor moon, they may have some reason for being here. There may be another force here that brought us here."


End file.
